linux_armfandomcom-20200213-history
Picuntu-Download
Picuntu-Download In order to run PicUntu, you would need to have three files. Preparing PicUntu Disk pre-picuntu.sh - kb - This tool is required ONLY IF, you are going to use an existing system to build the picuntu-linux image. You do not need to download this file, if you intend to use Configuring PicUntu picuntu-linuxroot-.09-RC2.1.tgz: ~170MB - You do not need to manually download the file, if you have downloaded the above mentioned - pre-picuntu.sh. However, for other platforms, you would need to download this file. Flashing the kernel ug802recovkernl.img - 8MB This file you need to burn into the RK3066 stick, in the recovery mode. You do NOT need this file, if you have already flashed your device with 0.3kernel earlier. Web Link "Download Pre-Picuntu 0.9 RC 2.1" The PicUntu installer helper for Linux IF you have linux, You would need this tool to download and partition the SDCARD/USB Web Link "Download Picuntu 0.9 RC 2.1" Pico sized distribution for pico sized hardware - Picuntu :) Complete linux in less than 170MB !! Release Candidate 2.1 for Picuntu 0.9 Warning: Absolutely no warranty of any nature. Downloading and installing this application may and will damage your equipment. Use at your own risk =Features= * Based on Ubuntu Qantal 12.10 * Minimal download - only 110Mb. Picuntu-da-server package, will download more packages, depending on your selection. * Comprehensive menu driven configuration - no more command lines - even in text mode. * Full HD - 1920 x 1080p resolution * CPUFREQ - Dynamic clocking upto 1.6Ghz * Internal Wifi is working - UG802, MK808. Balance to follow * Configure the following using menu mode * Network: Wifi, LAN, dhcp, static, gateway, routes, name server * Sound card * System performance * Network tools * Play flash on web pages * Manage services * Start, stop, status, restart running services * Can install PicUntu on SD Card, USB thumb drive OR USB Harddisk (Tested on 1TB Seagate Expansion Drive) * Once the base is installed - you can choose from to select some or all of the following packages # Apache, mysql: apache2 php5 mysql-server-5.5 phpmyadmin # Mail/Bind package: sendmail mailutils dnsutils bind9 fetchmail # Windows network file server - samba # Content manager: Joomla. Install and configure # Media server # Webmin: Install and configure # xfce # List for Gnome # List for libreoffice: libreoffice # Flash: browser-plugin-gnash gnash gnash-common gnash-cygnal gnash-dev gnash-tools # Remote Desktop Server: tightvncserver xrdp # Java: openjdk-7-jre-headless openjdk-7-jre-lib openjdk-7-jre # Gcompiler: gcc gdb gcc-4.7 cpp cpp-4.7 binutils-gold libgcc1-dbg autoconf automake cpp-doc autotools-dev # Editors: bluefish geany # Kernel source: Yes, the kernel source can now be selected during install Nifty Guide *Picuntu installation is a three step procedure.* # Install kernel image * Decision point: The kernel image can be installed in the main kernel space or the recovery kernel space. We of course recommend you install it on the Recovery image space. This would allow you to dual boot the Linux or Android based on your choice. * You need to install the kernel image on the recovery space of your RK3066 stick set. # Install root file system - Pre-picuntu # Method 1 * Download the Pre-picuntu tool from here. * Run it on your linux system (not RK3066), and answer a few questions. * This tool, will partition, format and copy contents. # Method 2: * Format the SDCard, as ext4 and name it linuxroot * On a home linux system (NOT the RK3066 stick) Unpack contents of PicUntu into a directory on Linux, become su. And copy all the contents of the directory to root of SD Card. * Insert the SD Card into the Android. To boot Linux from Android, you need to boot into Recovery mode. # Linux configuration * Once Linux is booted you should get a login prompt * Login as root, password is '12qwaszx' (without quotes). *Please change the password ASAP.* * If your settings were correct in the pre-picuntu stage, you should already logged on to the wifi and net should be working. * If not, no worries, you can still configure the network * As root, run the command 'picunu-da-server.sh' * By default, ask you for the network configuration. Enter details, of your wifi. * Post this step, you can now configure and install new packages manually. OR * You can use the automated, menu driven user friendly PicUntu-da-server package to install selected packages, configure and test sound cards etc. Detailed guide Step 1 *Preparing for install* * Strongly recommend, that you get rid of your stock firmware, and download a new firmware that allows you 'root' access as well as many other performance enhancing features. * We recommend that you use 2dark4u/Bob's finless 1.7 for UG802 and Bob's finless 1.5a for MK808 * These are the latest as of Jan 4th, 2013 * *Update: Jan 10th*, Bob's finless 1.6 have been released for MK808. Check out freaktab forums. * The ROM comes with all the tools you would need. Download and open the README file. * Follow the steps as stated in the Readme file, to get yourself Bob's finless Rom installed. *Follow it to the letter*, it will save you a lot of grief. Step 2 * *Flashing the kernel* * There are many ways to do this. We are presenting the simplest * You have a *Windows* system * Install RKAndroidTools v1.35 on your Windows PC following exactly the instructions provided by Bob Finless. * Rename the earlier downloaded image as recovery.img (overwrite any other recovery.img file already present). * Connect Android stick to your PC and start the RKAndroidTool v1.35 app in Windows. * If you have Bob's finless, Click on the Reboot and then select Reboot Bootloader * Alternatively, using a terminal emulator, On the Android stick, open the terminal emulator and type "su", then "reboot bootloader" * RKAndroidTool will emit a sound and should now detect the Android stick. * Flash only the new recovery.img to the recovery partition in the NAND. This takes 5 or 6 seconds, and your Android stick will immediately reboot into Android. THIS IS NORMAL. * If you get the "dead Android bot" with red triangle when rebooting into recovery, it means the Linux kernel image was not flashed correctly to the recovery partition. * Power off, power on, and repeat the procedure above paying attention to all details, and it should work. * You'll know when it works because when the Linux kernel boots correctly, you can see kernel messages scrolling on the screen. * You have a *Linux* system * Though we have not tested this ourselves, but here is a link on how you could use Linux to flash your kernel * You have an *Android* system * We have been trying to build an Android script that should take care of using Android, to flash the kernel. While in theory, it seems feasible, but so far, we have *not been able to release a stable code* * *If you are adventurous enough*, there is, however, a script that you can use to flash kernel, using Android * *WARNING* Please follow this thread, for discussion on the issues around this script, else you may brick your device. Step 3 *SD Card installation* * If you have a Windows system. * Option I * Download this image. This is a 4GB disk image of installed Linux rootfs. No formatting required. * Using any disk image writing software write this image on top of your 4GB SDcard/USB Flash drive * Option II * Download any live linux distribution. (live ubuntu, live gparted, knoppix) * Boot your windows system, using this live linux program. * Select Gparted from the options/menu * Use GParted to create an ext4 partition of at least 4GB on a USB key or a microSD card. Label the partition *linuxroot*. * As root, extract the tarball, and copy (using cp -a) all the files in the extracted directory to the partition labeled linuxroot. This will create a Ubuntu root filesystem on the USB key or microSD card with all the proper permissions. * If when you boot Linux, you don't get the LightDM login screen, it means you didn't copy the rootfs files properly (probably you weren't root) and a certain number of files don't have the correct permissions. Repeat the two steps above paying attention to the instructions! * If you have *Linux* system * The simple way * Download the pre-picuntu installer * Follow the few simple steps. * Difficult way * Use GParted to create an ext4 partition of at least 4GB on a USB key or a microSD card. Label the partition *linuxroot*. * As root, extract the tarball, and copy (using cp -a) all the files in the extracted directory to the partition labeled linuxroot. This will create a Ubuntu root filesystem on the USB key or microSD card with all the proper permissions. * If when you boot Linux, you don't get the LightDM login screen, it means you didn't copy the rootfs files properly (probably you weren't root) and a certain number of files don't have the correct permissions. Repeat the two steps above paying attention to the instructions! Step 4 *Configure PicUntu* * PicUntu is a stripped down version of Linux. To be able to use this distribution, you would most likely need to * Configure the network * Configure the sound * Change your time Zone * Add/Remove users * Change keyboard layout Finally you would also need to select the install types. Currently, there are # Apache, mysql: apache2 php5 mysql-server-5.5 phpmyadmin # Mail/Bind package: sendmail mailutils dnsutils bind9 fetchmail # Windows network file server - samba # Content manager: Joomla. Install and configure # Media server # Webmin: Install and configure # xfce # List for Gnome # List for libreoffice: libreoffice # Flash: browser-plugin-gnash gnash gnash-common gnash-cygnal gnash-dev gnash-tools # Remote Desktop Server: tightvncserver xrdp # Java: openjdk-7-jre-headless openjdk-7-jre-lib openjdk-7-jre # Gcompiler: gcc gdb gcc-4.7 cpp cpp-4.7 binutils-gold libgcc1-dbg autoconf automake cpp-doc autotools-dev # Editors: bluefish geany # Kernel source: Yes, the kernel source can now be selected during install Web Link Download Latest kernel image Download and flash this image on to your Android. You would be very comfortable, if you have installed Finless Bob's/2Dark4u ROM. This works for UG802 as well as MK808. This image kernel has been provided by AndrewDB in his release 0.3 PreAlpha Warning: Absolutely no warranty of any nature. Downloading and installing this application may and will damage your equipment. Use at your own risk.